


All This Way

by YouAreLight



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, happy ending I promise, little Dick/Zatanna, little spitfire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreLight/pseuds/YouAreLight
Summary: 每一年的情人節他們都是一起過。





	All This Way

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝Ariespeach幫我看一下有無攻受問題，我們一致覺得看不出來，所以就不標了，有問題找他(喂)

2008年

     「夥計，你毀了我的情人節！」沃利大叫，不滿地對著剛到來的羅賓喊。

    不久前，他還跟一名櫃台的女孩聊得不亦樂乎，他們都喜歡速度感，那種風也追不上的速度，他們也都癡迷於科學，那肯定是命運的安排使得他們在情人節上碰面，感謝邱比特，就差那麼一點，他就可以要到女孩的電話，並且沃利將會邀請她共進晚餐或是一場電影—在情人節，這會很棒的。

    一切都這麼完美，直到羅賓在他背後出聲—而他完全沒有注意到，他嚇得差點猛跳起來—告訴他有非常緊急的事需要跟著他一起走，還特別強調了“你知道，就是你平常會做的那件事”，沃利不得不尾隨羅賓，因為羅賓表現出得不到自己滿意的結果前是不會離開的態度。等到他們遠離那家商店，羅賓才向他坦言這是個謊言。

    沃利很不高興—好吧這是個保守的說法，他根本是氣炸了，他原本可以擁有一個完美、美好的情人節，羅賓剝奪它就只是為了他該死的惡作劇？

    沃利喜歡鬼點子，他自己本身就是個熱愛惡作劇的人，但當他是那個被捉弄的人可就一點都不有趣了，更別提他跟羅賓認識才不到兩個月，見面次數不過四次，他實在不覺得他們親密到可以對惡作劇不放在心上的程度。

    他沒問羅賓是怎麼知道他就是閃電小子的，他現在的身分可是沃利‧維斯特—一個普通的公民，他沒有告訴過羅賓他是誰，祕密身分就是祕密身分，但顯然羅賓就跟他的導師一樣恐怖，什麼都逃不過他的眼睛，所以是的，沃利不打算抗議羅賓是怎麼知道他的身分。

    沃利只想抗議羅賓毀了他一年中最重要的其中一個日子，他現在十三歲，意味著他開始會注意到女孩們，而女孩們也會注意到他，他是個健康男孩，有著青少年該有的情愫。

    相對來說，羅賓十歲還十一歲—這大概是沃利對神奇男孩唯一知道的事—幼稚會是他的本性，愛情不會是他的首選，但沃利才不在乎這些，眼前的男孩確實毀了他的情人節，這才是最重要的事！

    面對沃利的不滿，羅賓只是一臉淡然。

    羅賓沒有穿沃利平常看到的制服，他身穿休閒的帽衣，加上深藍色的皮夾，搭配深黑的墨鏡，沃利猜這大概是羅賓平常的市井身分，去除掉那可笑的墨鏡隱藏住了他的真實名字的事實。

    「維斯特，我沒有，」羅賓冷靜地說「剛才跟你說話的那女人是專門以青少年為對象的詐欺集團成員，他們會迎合你的話，最終引誘你付出金錢，所以我並沒有毀掉你的情人節，相反的，我拯救你的情人節，順便拯救了你的錢包跟自尊，所以，不客氣。」

    「不可能！」沃利氣鼓鼓地駁斥道「我差那麼一點就能邀她共進晚餐了，你沒看見她眼底閃耀的愛慕嗎？」

    「沒有任何一個正常的女孩會欣賞你的調情台詞好吧？要是真的有，那她一定不正常。」羅賓微微將頭往上仰。

    「你怎麼知道？」

    「因為上一個你搭訕的人是我ㄉ—」他停下蓋住自己的嘴，面露慌張，像是忽然注意到自己說了不該說的話。

    「什麼？」

    「沒事，當我什麼也沒說。」羅賓迅速地收嘴「反正你的搭話爛透了。」

    沃利想要追問，但知道問也是白搭，何況他沒心情去深入瞭解另一個年少英雄在想什麼，誰在乎啊？

    「隨便你，不管怎麼樣，你毀了我的情人節—」

    「我沒有毀了你的情人節！」羅賓沉不住氣地喊道「那個人只是要你的錢包而已！她根本就不會跟你過情人節，要是你以為你那些差勁的情話真的會打動她的話，那你就太愚蠢了—“蒙知”的傢伙。」

    沃利不懂羅賓口中的“蒙知”是指什麼—神奇男孩也許有高超的打擊犯罪技巧，但他的語言能力絕對該去小學重讀一次—他決定把它當作是種汙衊。

    「孩子，我的情話能讓女孩的心給融化，點燃她的情慾之火！」沃利反擊「她們都會樂意跟我共進晚餐的！」

    「喔真的嗎？」羅賓裝模作樣地擺出驚訝的表情「憑著你那彆扭的搭訕也能找到跟你共度燭光晚餐的人？你真是令人吃驚—」

    「嘿嘿！你一個十歲小孩懂什麼—」

    「我十一歲了！」羅賓大聲地糾正他。

    「—那只代表你就是個什麼也不懂的死小孩！」沃利大喊了回去。

    「喔這就是為什麼巴里說你老是不顧眼前狀況直往直衝囉？恭喜你成功顛翻了“成熟”的定律。」羅賓冷笑。

    該死，他真討厭羅賓的諷刺，他真想看看這小鬼的父母是誰。

    「你真是個小混蛋，你知道嗎？」沃利怒氣沖沖地說。

    「只是告訴你事實罷了。」

    「誰理你，只要我想，我絕對可以找到女孩度過美好的情人節。」

    「是嗎？不如我們打個賭，如果你能找到一個陪你度情人節的人，你們的那餐燭光晚宴就我請客，不設金額上限。」羅賓勾出挖苦的笑。

    「賭了！夥計，你將會輸掉這場賭注，等著瞧吧！」沃利咧嘴大笑。

    沃利才不會因為羅賓的挖苦而退縮，他對他的情話辭典充滿信心，他絕對會讓對方後悔跟他打賭。

    不論沃利有多麼想要贏得賭注，起碼都不會是今天，在他們兩人經過一間遊戲中心時，他們發現那間店引進了新的機台後，就將他們剛才的爭執拋到腦後，徹底地在遊戲中心裡瘋狂大玩。

    起碼在電玩上他確實贏了羅賓。

 

 

* * *

 

2009年

     **_嗚呼—！沃利‧維斯特得到一分！_** 沃利興奮地衝上樓梯，手足舞蹈仍不足以形容他現在雀躍的心情，他真是全天下最幸福的男孩！

    他終於約到了全校第二美的女孩跟他一同度過情人節，他費了好大的功夫才約到對方，當然憑藉他的一口璀璨蓮花之嘴，他早就說過他光靠一張嘴就能滿足女孩。

    他找了一間可以俯視中心城的高級餐廳，相襯的服飾備好在家，也向羅伊借到了車子—雖然他的父母對此不太開心，但管他的—並且他還準備了一個小小的驚喜要給羅珊，他非常確定羅珊會感動到哭出來，也許他們經過這晚，他們會成為一對情侶。

    一切都會在沃利的計畫裡，現在他只需要穿著，打扮好自己，並且準時去接羅珊就成了。

    **_我等不及要看到小羅的表情了！哈！_** 沃利記得他們去年的賭注，羅賓將為他的鄙視負下責任，偶爾挫挫小羅的信心也是滿不錯的，那孩子總是過於自信，而沃利樂於讓他的好友難堪。

    沃利甩開他的房門，立刻就看到一個出乎意料之外的身影出現在他的床邊，那是羅賓，休閒衣，一如既往戴著他的墨鏡。

    「嘿，沃利。」羅賓向他招呼，沒有移動位置「你的窗戶沒鎖好。」

    **_那也不代表你可以闖進來啊，小羅。_** 沃利只是在心底反射性地想，他還未從驚訝中回神，他摸索著他該說出的第一句話—“夥計，隱私權對你來說有任何意義嗎？你又在這裡幹嘛”或者“夥計，我剛約到了女孩陪我度過情人節，快履行你的賭注”—疑問跟炫耀，其中一個。

    「小羅，我…」沃利開口。

    「我帶了跑跑卡丁車。」羅賓自顧自地說道，他露出淺淺的笑容，將手中的遊戲片舉起來給沃利看。

    沃利皺起眉，他感到不對勁。

    那個笑容撈起了沃利的不安，雖然小羅看起來很正常，他的神情，他的口氣，都彷彿他只是剛好路過想找人玩而已，他也不是沒這麼做過，可沃利感到有什麼不對，小羅似乎很…難過？

    這種想法滿愚蠢的，因為羅賓總是充滿活力，讓笑聲裝滿了他的人生。他認識羅賓第二年了，他從沒看過那孩子留下一滴眼淚，即便在他被自己的血佈滿全身時—那看起來真的很痛—他也只是叫沃利冷靜點，穩重地向蝙蝠俠報告狀況。他不哭，他愛笑。

    可小羅終究是人類，他不可能毫無悲傷之情的，對吧？他一向覺得羅賓過於不可思議，他跟他的導師完全不像，蝙蝠俠很恐怖，總是扳著一號表情，每次跟蝙蝠俠說話都能挑起他的緊張，羅賓則恰恰完全相反，可他們又那麼的相似，他們的大腦宛如藏有精細的機器運作，控制著他每個神經，他們流露出的感情絕非虛假，但他們像是為每個情感都畫了條線，好讓他們維持在線的一邊。羅賓在某些情況下，就會依賴著那條線，抓著它，就像是那是一條救命繩索，這有時會讓沃利感到害怕。

    沃利沒有回應羅賓，他還在思考，他肯定是把腦力都花費在邀請羅珊上了，導致他現在腦筋轉不過來。

    「我們可以…玩個通霄，蝙蝠俠已經同意我在這過夜了。」羅賓平靜地說，沃利可以聽見些許的請求在裡面。

    沃利不知道他是不是應該先抗議那他的意見算什麼—為什麼蝙蝠家的人都不先過問一下別人的意見？

    但他不會說出口，那是蝙蝠俠，他想幹嘛就幹嘛，沃利才沒那勇氣去對抗他，即便是他的叔叔也未必有。

    當他的手機傳來震動時，沃利先是朝了他的手機看去，那是羅珊給他的簡訊。

_“我等不及今天的約會了，維斯特，你真是甜心。”_

    **_該死，我的約會！_** 沃利猛然記起他前幾秒在興奮什麼，他離約會時間還有三小時，也許他可以在那之前先陪小羅玩電動，讓他開心…

    沃利看向羅賓，後者沒有看著他，他的目光停留在沃利牆上的閃電俠海報，沃利相當確定羅賓不是因為忽然間愛上閃電俠，他看起來有點恍惚，散發出的氣息幾乎可以讓沃利從肌膚感覺到他的悲傷。

    「你很忙？」羅賓輕聲問。

    「我…」

    「我們的閃電小子是個大忙人。」羅賓又輕笑了一聲，嘲弄地說著，可他的視線沒有移開海報「好吧，我想我該找事情去娛樂自己…」

    「等等，小羅，發生什麼事了？」沃利叫住羅賓，不讓羅賓就這麼離去。

    「無聊發生。」羅賓抿住嘴。

    「不有趣。到底怎麼了？你感覺要哭了。」

    「我沒哭。」羅賓說。

    「我是說感覺，你看起來很不好—聽著，你什麼都不說，我沒辦法幫你。」沃利靠近羅賓。

    「只是無聊。」羅賓咕噥道。

    看起來小羅打定主意要堅持這種說法，沃利實在很想指責他這點，因為要求他什麼都不問，什麼都不能知道，卻要他付出他所有的時間實在很不對等，更別提他不喜歡別人有事瞞著他。

    然而沃利發現他沒辦法拒絕小羅，他的好友搖搖欲墜，只靠著那條線在支撐自己，連影子都顯得孤單—不，沃利不能拒絕他，這是第一次，小羅像這樣要求他，依賴他，他不知道羅賓會不會這樣向蝙蝠俠索取，可現在羅賓找的人是他。

    沃利呼出一口氣，他走向前，拿過羅賓手中的遊戲片。

    「來吧，小羅，」他將手放在羅賓的肩上「讓你看看我在遊戲裡也是全世界最快的男孩，你就別再被我打得落花流水的時候後悔來找我。」

    「你的事情怎麼辦？」羅賓猶豫地問道，他的視線轉移到沃利掛在衣櫥上的西裝「如果你在忙，我—」

    「喔—那不是很重要的事。」沃利故作輕鬆地說。

    沃利鬆開羅賓的肩膀，走到他不遠處的電視，將底下櫃子裡的遊戲設備拿了出來，並將其中一個遙控桿扔給羅賓。

    「快，我想試試這片的新技能，聽說新系列的大招很酷。」沃利催促羅賓。

    羅賓悄聲走過去，在沃利的一旁坐了下來。

    「抱歉…」在羅賓坐下來的同時，沃利聽見那幾乎要被衣服摩擦聲壓過的話語。

    「下次帶點好吃的給我就是了。」沃利說。

    最終，沃利沒有去赴那場約，理所當然羅珊氣瘋了，再也沒有理會過他，但他從沒覺得自己失去什麼，羅賓在漫長的電玩馬拉松後心情好轉了些，而且也確實在下一次見面時帶了小餅乾給他，沃利必須說，那個餅乾真是全天下最美味的食物。

 

 

* * *

 

2010年

     「我以為你會找個女孩過你人生最重要的日子，而不是把一個未成年的人拉到酒吧裡。」迪克露出壞笑，口氣聽起來卻沒他說的困窘。

    「你開什麼玩笑！我最好的朋友才剛贏得數學競賽的第一名，我們怎麼可以不大肆慶祝！」這對沃利來說真是種污辱，小羅怎能這麼想！他們是最好的朋友，他當然不可能會把任何一個女孩放在好朋友之前，絕不！

    **_也許選擇在情人節這天來酒吧確實不是什麼好主意。_** 沃利撞上一個壯漢時忍不住這麼想，酒吧裡裝滿了單身漢，尋找著可以共度春宵的伴侶，比平時還要更盛。沃利跟迪克穿梭在人群之中，沃利不時回頭確認迪克還在他身後，他們需要找個可以坐下享受的地方。

    「要是你只是想要幫我慶祝，星巴克也可以達到同樣的效果的。」迪克提高音量，背景音樂已經轉換成搖滾。

    「夥計，你又不喜歡星巴克！十三歲就開始喝咖啡也太早了！」沃利拉過迪克，避免他被人群衝散「再說，你在我上次科學展贏得冠軍時買給了我三份IN—IN—OUT，我才不會用那麼廉價的東西來慶祝！」

    「而酒就適合給十三歲的人喝？」迪克反問道，沃利聽出迪克刻意沒用“孩子”兩個字「你跟布魯斯的雙重標準還真一致，你們不如做好朋友，我一直覺得布魯斯缺少朋友。」

    「絕對不要！」

    他們終於越過人群，來到一個角落的小桌子，他們很幸運就佔到了位置，迪克選擇靠在裡面的位置，剛好可以讓沃利遮住他，不讓巡邏的警衛注意。

    「話說回來，你要怎麼買酒？你看起來甚至連十八歲都不像，酒保不可能賣酒給你的。」迪克好奇地問。

    「你只要把錢放在吧台就行了，他們其實沒管這麼嚴。」沃利聳肩。

    這也是為什麼他會選擇這間酒吧的原因，一般酒吧早在他們進入後的十分鐘就會把他們轟出去。

    「在這等我一下，我會秒速回來。」沃利說。

    「別用超—」迪克張開嘴巴。

    不過沃利已經離開那裡了，他迅速地來到吧檯，酒保在看見他後只是細微地抬高眉毛，但什麼也沒說，於是沃利點了酒精濃度低的雞尾酒。

    他付完錢，就拿起兩杯雞尾酒，小心翼翼地回到桌子，迪克用一手撐起下巴看著他，沃利將其中一杯給了迪克。

    「所以…」沃利在坐好後開口「告訴我關於那場數學比賽。」

    「你真的想聽？」迪克大笑「那就只是一堆數字，沃利，你恨數字。」

    「那又如何，我還不是逼著你聽我在科學展優秀的表現，」沃利不覺得有什麼問題「而你恨科學，上次給你本《相對論的辯駁》，你不過看了十頁，就趴在我床上睡了。」

    「別把我當標準，再說我並不討厭科學，我只是不太擅長罷了。」迪克反駁他。

    「我也一樣！我只是對那些密密麻麻的小東西不太擅長罷了。」

    迪克噘起嘴，點頭，透露出“這是你自找的”的姿體語言，然後開始訴說。

    「第一道題目是代數問題，用函數帶過就行了。第二題是微積分，我推算n的值是0.015。第三題也是微積分，這題考的是斜線函數，算出平方值後，就能得到f（5）的數字。第四題是考萊布尼茨記號，很簡單，公式帶進去就夠了。第五題是積分，速度跟時間相乘後會得到變數，透過變數再算出對應值。第六題是三角函數—」

    迪克開始一一細數考試題目，沃利只是靜靜地聽他興奮地談起他如何解開題目，不管迪克承不承認，但他看起來真的很開心可以跟人分享，聊到口乾舌燥把酒當成水喝，沃利猜想蝙蝠俠大概不是個適合聊天的對象。

    然而，隨著迪克的題目數達到二十題，沃利不免舉起手制止迪克繼續。

    「哇哇—等等你記得所有的題目？」沃利瞪大眼睛。

    「嗯哼，我沒寫完，但是我有先看過一遍。」

    沃利驚恐地看著迪克，怎麼會有人可以把那群數字記得這麼清楚？

    「理查‧約翰‧格雷森，你真是個書呆子。」他宣示道。

    「你記得所有的化學式、元素，還有化學名稱。」迪克提醒他。

    「那才不一樣。」

    「那哪裡不一樣？」

    「那是數學。」

    「你知道嗎？算了。」迪克翻翻白眼，將杯酒一湧而盡「印證我說的，你就是雙重標準。」

    沃利想要警告迪克不該喝那麼急，酒精很容易灌上腦袋，可想了想，這可是打擊犯罪五年之久的神奇男孩，蝙蝠俠搞不好還私下訓練過他的酒量，不可能這麼容易就醉了。而且，這只是雞尾酒。

    於是他放任迪克喝了一瓶又一瓶的雞尾酒，他發誓他不知道羅賓的酒量差成這樣。

    他不奢望能順便交到女朋友，他只希望蝙蝠俠別殺了他。

 

 

* * *

 

2011年

     「我真不敢相信蝙蝠俠竟然在情人節這天派我們出任務！」閃電小子發出抱怨。

    一旁的羅賓維持著半蹲，警戒的姿態，他放下望眼鏡，朝閃電小子方向看了一眼，又舉起望眼鏡，繼續監視木屋的動靜。

    他跟羅賓躲在草叢之後，離木屋有五百公尺的距離，可以不用太擔心他們的音量會被聽見，然而羅賓還是惜字如金。

   **_對，永遠這麼嚴肅，無聊男孩。_** 閃電小子的頭向後垂。現在只有他們兩個人，蝙蝠俠命令他們盡量維持通訊靜默，梅根的心理連結由於範圍的關係沒辦法連結上全隊，而目標到現在還是沒有出現，要是小羅不理他，沃利真要無聊死了。

    蝙蝠俠在一早就把全隊呼喚到大廳，這次的任務是監視與跟蹤，分別是喬、梅莉、米克隆、安蒂—四個與最近竊取聯合國資料的組織有關的關鍵人物，他們都在德克薩斯州，隊伍因此被分成了四組，阿提米斯與梅根一組，卡爾德與拉奎爾一組，康納與莉塔娜一組，他則是跟羅賓被分在一組。

    這讓沃利有點惋惜，他本來想就算沒辦法跟阿提米斯過個正常的情人節，起碼兩人還在一起來安慰自己，可惜事與願違。他跟阿提米斯真正在一起不到三個月，但他早準備好計畫—有花，有燭光，有美食，集結了所有的浪漫要素—他真的很想讓阿提品嚐情人節的美好，阿提總是太悲觀，不相信世上存在如此美妙之物，沃利會像她證明她錯了。

    雖然如此，他還是很高興有機會跟小羅相處，自從他們各自有了女朋友後，他們就越來越少像這樣獨處，他真有點想唸羅賓的大笑與諷刺，這麼說有點奇怪，不過跟他在一起的人是小羅讓他沒那麼失落—除了羅賓不怎麼甩他這點非常令人不滿。

    「我的意思是，這是情人節耶！」沃利又試了一次。

    「我聽見你說的了，你不需要再重複一次。」羅賓說，沒有轉過頭「還有，停下你的抱怨，你開始讓我想把蝙蝠標插在你腦袋上了。」

    「拜託，小羅，這不是抱怨，這只是…聊天。」

    「那就停下閒扯，“任務中”哪個字你的腦細胞不能理解？」

    「抱歉做不到，我有一個大嘴巴。」閃電小子露出微笑，只要能讓他的無聊散去，他很樂意拿自己當作樂子。

    「對對，大嘴巴小子，很好，你經過這麼多年終於願意承認你的本質了—現在閉上你的嘴。」羅賓還是沒有轉過頭，他緊盯著小木屋。

    「放輕鬆，木屋又不會跑掉。」閃電小子看了眼木屋，用護目鏡的紅外線功能確定安蒂還在裡面。

    「我們的監視對象是安蒂，不是木屋。」羅賓瞪了閃電小子。

    「我知道—我開玩笑的，你真的不用那麼緊張。」閃電小子嘆氣，小羅的任務模式越來越嚴重了。

    羅賓本來在任務上就看得很重，沃利偷偷稱這個模式叫做“任務模式”，一個嚴肅，不苟延笑的羅賓，但在小羅還沒當上隊長後，這個現象更嚴重了，就好像他已經忘了該如何放鬆。

    「你都不會遺憾你為莉塔娜準備好的情人節驚喜就這麼泡湯了嗎？」閃電小子問道，他知道迪克在幾天前就選擇好景點，他還給了不少建議，畢竟迪克沒有女朋友的經驗，作為他的好友與過來人，他有義務要幫迪克。

    「我是，但現在重要的是要完成任務。」羅賓簡短地回覆。

    「真～浪漫～」閃電小子不是故意要說得如此諷刺，他只是想引起小羅的注意。

    「在莉塔娜面前，我會百分之百在她面前，相反的，在任務之前，我必須百分之百的處理它，在任務中分心，只會害死自己。」羅賓嚴吝地說道。

    「是是—隊長～」

    羅賓不高興地冷哼一聲，再也沒有理他。好吧，他可能做的太超過了。

    自討沒趣，他也不想再惹羅賓生氣，沃利在接下來的時間裡，只是拿著木條在泥土上隨意畫著圈圈，途中幾次，羅賓用通訊問了其他隊友的狀況時，沃利跟著加入對話，他很節制地沒有呼喚阿提。

    直到太陽西下，他們的目標都沒有移動，蝙蝠俠在晚間八點時下達回正義之山的命令。

    他們抵達正義之山已經是九點多的時候了，蝙蝠俠與紅色龍捲風就站在大廳的中央等待他們，小隊成員排排站好。

    「做得好。」蝙蝠俠說。

    沃利不敢置信地看著蝙蝠俠，因為他們基本上什麼也沒做，也沒有推進案子的進度，而蝙蝠俠卻告訴他們做得好？

    他瞥向羅賓，希望能從神奇男孩身上得到答案，但羅賓看都不看他，沃利相當確定羅賓有注意到他的視線。

    **_愛生悶氣的小鳥。_** 沃利轉回目光，迪克很生氣時，不會直接對他發火，而是醞釀在沉默之中。

    「你們可以解散了，去洗個澡，回家。」蝙蝠俠下令，語氣稍微柔和些，他轉向羅賓「羅賓，你留下來。」

    其他人點頭，接受了蝙蝠俠的命令，莉塔娜將手放在羅賓肩上一下，用眼神寬慰他後變轉身離開。沃利希望蝙蝠俠不是要訓誡小羅而叫住他。

    **_對，老樣子，沒有任何解釋。_** 沃利跟著阿提米斯身後，在走到接近塔澤走道時，他輕輕撈起阿提，阿提米斯笑著用手輕撫他的臉龐。

    「寶貝，我想念妳。」他親著阿提米斯。

    「別那麼煽情，海灘員，我們不過沒見短短幾個小時而已。」

    「但這是情人節—我怎能可以在情人節這天沒得到一個吻呢！」沃利說道。

    「白癡。」阿提米斯雙手環上沃利的脖子，給了他一個吻「作為獎勵，你可以得到一個晚間約會。」

    「棒。」沃利在氣息中說道，深探了這個吻。

    當他們結束吻後，沃利將阿提米斯放下，他腦中開始計畫著晚間約會地點，也許他們可以到巴黎去看看星空—從巴黎鐵塔上看。

    「所以…你想去哪？」阿提米斯問，她微微撇過頭。

    「你想去哪？」他反問。

    「嗯…」她思考了下「不知道，我真的不是那種出遊的類型…你也知道…」

    她沒有說下去，但沃利明白她說的是她的家庭狀況，他站到阿提身後，輕輕地抱住她，吻著她的頭髮。

    「交給我吧，我會秀給你看最美的景象。」

    阿提米斯用手覆蓋在他的手上作為回應。

    「那麼帶路吧，出遊小子。」她說。

    「等我一下。」沃利看到蝙蝠俠剛好結束了他跟羅賓的對話「我有事要先跟小羅說。」

    阿提米斯微微頷首，鬆開了他的手，於是沃利走到羅賓旁邊，等著蝙蝠俠在塔澤走道消失。

    「你們說了什麼？」他觀察小羅的臉色。

    「只是讓我在今晚留在正義之山而已。」羅賓面無表情地說，但他騙不了沃利。

    「說謊。」

    羅賓沒有爭辯，保持著同樣的表情。

    「你不是還要跟阿提米斯約會嗎？」他轉移話題。

    「…對，但是—」沃利不想在他好友有心事時離開。

    「這沒什麼，沃，我保證，“你知道是誰”只是…給了我警訊而已，等你回來我再告訴你。」羅賓疲倦地說「現在，我只想睡覺。」

    「你不會丟下我自己跑去面對危險的事吧？」

    「不會。」他停下，又補充道「或許我會去找小莉，起碼我能做的是把禮物送出去。」

    沃利盯著他許久，才相信羅賓說的是事實。

   「好吧…在那之前，」沃利半舉起他的右手「來給我擊掌吧？別讓我手懸在這裡。」

    羅賓愣愣地看著他。

    「你打定主意要在每一次我們任務結束後都來個擊掌嗎？」說歸說，但是羅賓還是拍上沃利的手。

    「你當隊長的第十次成功完全任務，我想我們有很好的理由慶祝下。」沃利在擊掌完後，跟羅賓同時放下手。

    「你還計算這種事？小閃，這不過是任務的一環，又不是第一次擔任隊長，沒什麼值得紀錄的。」羅賓有些驚訝地說「我甚至不記得這是第幾次了。」

    「那你很幸運有我，我都幫你把值得慶祝的日子都記下啦。」沃利用拳頭輕輕打了羅賓。

     羅賓只是給了他一個很淺的笑容，一個像是把所有疲勞都消散的笑容。沃利想，他應該氣消了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

2012年

     沃利在迪克租的套房裡，他環顧四周，多的是凌亂在地的服飾、紙張、垃圾，床上卻乾淨地宛如主人未曾歸來搬，桌上是層層疊起的碗盤，還有兩盒開封的麥片紙盒，沃利把這個視為迪克精神狀況指標的象徵。

    沃利看著坐在床邊的迪克，他看起來並不頹廢，也沒有酒味，他只是看起來很疲憊，一副隨時都會崩塌的樣子。

    「不，沃利，今天是情人節，你上一個聖誕節與情人節已經沒跟阿提米斯過了，去陪她吧。」迪克喃喃道。

    沃利無視那句話。

    「你應該打個電話，布魯斯跟阿爾弗雷德很擔心你。」沃利說。雖然布魯斯沒有表現出來，可他知道那個寡言的父親很憂心。

    「我會打，等到我處理完手中的案子。」迪克帶著固執說道。

    沃利嘆息，他仍然不敢相信蝙蝠俠會同意讓迪克獨自去另一個城市打擊犯罪，他們稱這為“成長”，但他想，也許蝙蝠俠諒解的是讓迪克透過案子來忘卻傷痛。

    出乎所有人料想之外，羅賓與莉塔娜在一個禮拜半前分手了，他們彼此看起來是那麼合適，互相補足對方，沃利從沒看過他們吵架—沒有人有看過，他們分手時，也靜悄悄地無人發覺，毫無徵兆。

    當沃利被知會這件事時，羅賓已經到布魯海德文處理一個黑道案件，他立刻就透過蝙蝠俠那得知迪克的位置，並且找到他。

    沃利想要對迪克生氣，為了他沒告訴他這麼重要的事而憤怒，但在看到疲憊的迪克後，他的怒火減輕了一半，而迪克的道歉又減輕了另一小部分。

    他可以等迪克狀況好一點，再對他發飆，真的，他很有耐心的。

    「忘了工作，你不是只剩要給蝙蝠俠的報告？我們可以等這天過去再處理。」沃利拍拍迪克的肩，口氣輕鬆。

    「我…」

    不用迪克完成句子，沃利就可以想見拒絕，於是迪克說完前用另一番話堵住他。

    「我們可以來個電玩馬拉松，我們已經好久沒一起玩了。」 _就像我們以前那樣。_ 沃利想。

    「我才剛跟女朋友分手，而你卻打算用電玩來抵銷我的悲傷？」迪克終於將頭抬起。

    「電玩是無辜的，小羅。」沃利說，隨後懊悔地搔搔後腦杓「好吧，那真的是很蠢的主意，不如我們去哪裡走走？」

    「沃，我是認真的，去陪阿提米斯，她需要你。這真的沒什麼大不了，又不是我跟莉塔娜反目成仇了，我們仍是朋友。」迪克搖頭，扯出一個平靜的笑容。

    沃利還是不理他，他費盡腦力思考他能做什麼，一定有什麼事可以讓他的好友減緩他的傷痛，他比誰都瞭解迪克，他怎麼可能想不到？

    「或者我們找間酒吧喝個爛醉…呃，你喝個爛醉，我當個很好的聽眾。」沃利提議，但馬上又否決了「不不，這個不夠好…」

    「沃利…」

    「別那麼固執，迪克，我說沒事的，而且我說我要陪我最好的朋友度過他的低潮，我才不管你說了什麼，你阻止不了我。」沃利環起胸懷，一副天神鬼打來他都不會離開。

    迪克望著他，最終嘆了一口氣。

    「好吧，但當阿提掐死你時，別算在我頭上，也別變成鬼魂糾纏我。」他苦笑。

    「那留給我擔心。」沃利說道。

    沃利走到窗邊，腳底答答答地踏著地板。

    今晚的天空非常明亮，見不著一點雲朵，凸顯出圓形狀的月亮的明亮，而斗大、細瑣的繁星就點綴在宛如巨大畫布的黑色天空。

    他頓時靈機一動。

    「我有點子。」他對迪克說。

    迪克只是無所謂地垮著肩。 _就做你想做的事吧—_ 沃利讀出他沒說出口的話。

    「在那之前，我們得先移動到別的地方。」沃利想要拉起迪克，然而迪克在沃利碰觸到他之前就迅速地站了起來。

    他的手撲了空，停留在微妙的位置上。 ** _這可真新奇。_** 沃利眨眨眼。迪克不曾因他的接觸而反應這麼大。

    **_他剛跟女朋友分手。_** 沃利告訴自己，將手收回來，試著不讓這件事困擾他。

    他們一同走出房間，迪克鎖上大門，謹慎地在門口掛上“請勿打擾”的字排，接著他們離開了飯店，來到一旁的防火巷。

    「哪裡？」迪克停下腳步。

    「嗯？喔對，呃，你要我直接…？」

    「轉過去，蹲下。」迪克毅然說道。

    沃利順從地蹲下身體，過了幾秒，他感覺重量壓在他的背上，手臂環繞在他的頸肩，他將手放在迪克的大腿下，撐起迪克。

    那些動作給了他熟悉感，迪克不再嬌小瘦弱，重量也變多了，可他的動作仍令人熟悉。

    最近，他總是會想起以前的日子，只有他們兩人到處玩耍，走走停停的時候，迪克會攀上他的背，手不安分地在他臉前晃來晃去，沃利曾經因此摔下他。他很滿意現在的生活，只是那些過去會突而襲來地浮現，在那些時刻，他驚覺他很想念迪克。

    成長讓他們的關係變了，他們不再親暱，無所顧忌，他甚至無法像他還是孩子時那樣，無時無刻在好友身邊，在第一時間注意他的變化。

    「抓緊一點，要是你頭破血流是因為我載你的緣故，蝙蝠俠會追殺我一輩子的。」沃利戲謔道。

    沃利開始奔跑，在抵達義大利某個高山時停下，迪克立刻就從沃利背上跳了下來。

    「我們在哪？」迪克問。

    「義大利。」

    「好，更精確一點的問題，我們在這裡做什麼？」迪克糾正他的說法。

    「等等，我還沒準備齊全，你先隨便坐，在這等我—別亂跑。」沃利強調最後三個字「我認真的，等我回來沒看到你在原地，我就把你丟在這裡。」

    他留下威脅後就跑回中心城的家，迅速地找到放在倉庫的小冰箱，接著奔到廚房裡，將冰箱裡的冰塊、罐裝酒通通扔進去。

    **_酒有了。_**

    沃利來到他的房間，抓起床上的兩台PS4，再從床底下拉出木盒子把好幾個遊戲片拿出來。

    **_電玩有了。_**

    _接下來…_ 沃利看向牆上的時鐘—十點五十五分，他記得那玩意是在十一點左右會出現，他得加快腳步了。

    沃利提著小冰箱，手臂環著遊戲機與遊戲片，跑回他剛才放下迪克的地方，幸好這次迪克聽他的話留在原地。

    迪克坐在草地上，靜靜地看著天空。在沃利接近他後，他瞄向沃利。

    「我不知道我們特地來義大利是為了野餐。」迪克搓揉他的雙手，盯著沃利揹著的小冰箱「如果要在晚上時山上野餐，我比較偏向熱食或熱飲。」

    該死，他忘記義大利二月很冷的，何況他們還是半山腰。他估算了下時間，馬上動身回到家中隨便抓了毛毯與厚重的外套，又立刻回到迪克身邊，將手中的保暖衣物通通繞在迪克身上。

    「好點了嗎？」沃利問。

    「嗯，謝了。」迪克將一件毛毯與兩件外套扔向沃利「你也許是個神速者，但這也不代表你可以承受這種溫度。」

    沃利想向迪克異議他可以藉由震動自己的身體來提供身體熱能，但被毛毯與外套團團圍住的迪克看起來很暖和，或許他今晚可以跟一般人一樣—像迪克那樣。

    沃利把小冰箱與電玩放在他們面前，在迪克左側坐下後，將外套與毛毯披在他肩上，那真的很暖。

    他打開小冰箱，拿出兩罐啤酒，一瓶給迪克，一瓶給自己。

    「你無法決定電玩、酒、星星哪個比較好，於是決定三個都來？」他聽見一旁的迪克發出笑聲。

    「是—還有不是，我不是要給你看星星，那太娘了。」沃利微笑，他準備的可比那個更好，迪克絕對不會失望的。

    「那是什麼？」迪克好奇地問。

    「等著看吧。」沃利喝下啤酒，指著天上的月亮。

    即便迪克還有疑問他也沒有說出口，他們一同看著月亮。

    半刻鐘過去，月亮的右下方邊緣漸漸模糊，又過了好幾分鐘，它的一小角消逝不見，從邊界開始慢慢地向內擴散，像是被寂靜的黑暗給吞噬，緩慢而寧靜地蠶食。

    「開始了。」沃利說。

    「你讓我看的就是月食？」迪克的語調高了些。

    「沒錯。」

    迪克發出一個細小的聲音，不是埋怨，更像是舒服地呼嚕聲，在之後沃利聽見他吞嚥啤酒的聲音，於是沃利也灌下一大口。

    月食搭上啤酒，如果有烤肉就更好了。沃利彷彿可以聽見他的肚子如此哀求。迪克說的對，他們真應該拿點熱食過來。

    他偷偷地看向迪克，後者的嘴唇微微張開，表情寧靜，月光灑落在迪克的臉盤上，五官變得那樣清晰，那給了沃利一種時間慢下來的虛幻感。

    沃利勾出微笑，任由自己享受這一時光。他們都沒有說話，但他跟迪克並不需要過多的語言。

    他的肩輕靠著迪克的肩，想著他們有多久沒像這樣了。

    「嘿，沃利…」迪克低語道。

    「嗯？」沃利只是聽著迪克的聲音。

    「…謝了，這很棒。」迪克說道，些微的笑意讓沃利知道他臉上掛著他平常的笑容「這真的很酷，我從沒親眼看過月食。」

    沃利確信迪克本來不是要說這句話，但是他接受迪克的道謝，他可以為迪克做任何事，這不就是最好的朋友存在的目的嗎？

    「不客氣。」他說。

 

 

 

* * *

 

2013年

     迪克撬開啤酒的瓶子蓋，將其中一瓶啤酒交給沃利，後者接過，但沒有喝下。

    「謝謝你過來，夥計。」沃利靜靜地說，他知道他的聲音過於細碎，輕易地就背叛了他的防線，但他控制不了。

    迪克聳肩，示意著 “朋友是做什麼”的兄弟密碼，坐到沃利一旁。

    他們現在在沃利的公寓—本來是他與阿提米斯一同居住的公寓，阿提在昨天就將屬於她的東西搬走了。想到那點，沃利的心更加絞痛。

    他跟阿提米斯是在前天分手的，沃利早該想到，他們這一年來不斷地再爭執，為了英雄的事，為了日常的事，似乎他們總會找到理由來埋怨對方，他們總是希望對方能夠配合自己，或者認為對方要求過多。

    分手的前幾天，他們停止爭吵，畢竟他們還能吵什麼呢？他們分開睡，彼此忙著英雄事務，朝九晚五，當他們有機會面對面時，沃利在阿提眼底看見了疲憊，於是沃利開始倒數。

    五、四、三、二、一、零—今天就是她會開口的日子。他數著。

    阿提提出分手的時候，沃利很快就接受了，他沒有挽留，即便他全身每一個細胞都尖叫著，哀求阿提留下。然而，他沒有。他不想再看見阿提的眼淚了，她不會在他面前哭，她是那樣喜歡強作堅強，但他就是知道，就某個地方，阿提在哭，他如此愛她，愛一個人不該讓她落淚。

    夠了就是夠了。阿提一定也是如此，她不想傷害他，所以她沒有將真正的原因告訴他，到最後，阿提還是為他保留了溫柔，深藏在她堅毅表面下的溫柔。

    沃利感到一旁的空位被迪克給填滿，沙發輕微搖晃，陷下。

    「我真的很愛她，迪克。」他細聲說道，他甚至無法確定他是不是真的有發出聲音，還是只是他的錯覺。

    「我知道。」迪克說，他的聲音很輕，輕到沃利覺得自己一不多加注意就會從他手中飛走。

    他在今天給了迪克一通電話，他不想要一個人，特別是今天，偌大的房間令他窒息，他曾抱著一絲希望打算在情人節逆轉一切，也許這就是為什麼阿提會選擇在這前夕分手。迪克的電話不通，他改撥打他的通訊器，聽見另一頭傳來打鬥聲，立刻就明白夜翼還沒結束他的任務，他應該要掛掉通訊，讓迪克去忙，可他心口那個缺口不斷割裂著他，他終究還是一吐而空。

    十分鐘之後，迪克出現在他的門口，帶著六罐啤酒。

    「我以為…我們可以走到最後。」痛襯著乾澀的喉音。

    從他們在一起後，沃利就不斷幻想他們步入禮堂的畫面，阿提會穿著純白色的婚紗走向他，他會掀起她的面紗，她是那樣美，頭髮在她額前垂下，他撥開那小撮頭髮，盤起她的臉龐，親吻她。

    他曾經走進珠寶店，尋找著適合阿提的戒指，他選定了一個墨綠色的寶石，於是他開始四處打工，他不知道要經過多少年才能買得起，可總有一天他會帶著那枚戒指，在巴黎向阿提求婚。

    要是那就是迪克當時的感受，那他做得肯定不夠，那太痛了，再多的酒也無法洗盡他的現實，再美的景象也轉移不了他的悲痛，再多的事物也填滿不了他的空虛—他怎麼會認為那可以幫助得了迪克？

迪克是怎麼挺過來的？

    迪克出現在他面前，他半蹲著，抬起手，柔和地抱住沃利。

    「我在這裡，沃，別擔心，一切都會沒事的。」迪克細語道。

    迪克的聲音在沃利的耳朵旁，一遍又一遍，像搖籃曲般，沃利想要沉浸在那茫茫之中。

    **_迪克的擁抱很溫暖。_** 沃利想。那種溫暖宛如可以吸收一切痛苦，讓人忘掉孤寂，沃利想抓牢那溫暖，如果他不這麼做，他就再也無法拼湊回自己。

    「沒事的，我在這裡。」迪克說。

    他緊抱迪克，閉上了眼。

 

 

2014年

 

    「…利—沃利！」

    沃利聽見迪克在呼喊他的名字，語氣急促，慌張地帶著微弱的哽咽。

_**哇，總是冷靜男孩在擔心我。**_ 這是沃利第一時間想的，他想張嘴嘲弄那道聲音，但他沒辦法集中注意力動他的嘴唇。

    他好痛，全身上下都在劇痛著，在他的神經末梢隱隱發作，他甚至無法說出痛楚是從哪邊傳來的。

    「沃利，你需要保持清醒—」迪克又喊著。

    為什麼迪克聽起來這麼憂心？他還沒死吧？

    「沃利，拜託，張開眼睛—沃利！」

    **_迪克的聲音變了。_** 沃利恍惚地想。迪克在十六歲那年就變聲了，他的聲音不再是高亢的孩子音，多了沙啞、低沉，他說話的方式也變了。

    **_為什麼我會想到這個？_**

    他的意識越來越無法聚合，他開始感到寒冷，融合著疼痛剝奪他的感官，他聽不見迪克的聲音了。他被黑暗環繞著，他感到恐慌。

    **_我不想這樣死去。_** 沃利的思想在迷濛的意思中載沉，他想像迪克的聲音，想像迪克在他身邊。

    黑暗席捲上他的意識，他昏了過去。

    沃利睜開眼睛時，感到疲憊拉扯著他的眼皮，全身癱軟，他的視線模糊，只能望見一大團模糊不清的白色面積。

    他想要再度陷入睡眠，那聽起來很誘人。

    「沃利。」有個聲音從他的腳底傳來，然後是一陣慌亂的聲響，好幾個腳步聲越來越近。

    **_迪克。_** 那是迪克。沃利掙扎地睜開雙眼，強迫自己維持清醒，他只能看見含糊的身影，似乎有四個人圍繞在他身邊…？

    他們每個人都張大嘴巴，似乎是在大吼什麼，而他們的動作像是被人按下慢速鍵，緩慢，幾乎停滯，沃利聽不清他們在喊什麼。

    「沃利。」迪克輕喚道，從那些聲響中特別清晰。

    **_迪克。_**

    **_我聽見你了。_** 沃利想，他的喉嚨像是被火燃燒般乾澀，在喉間陣陣疼痛。 ** _我聽見你了，迪克。_**

    他閉上眼，再也沒有力量無法抵抗疲憊感，沉沉睡去。

    **_跟我們在一起，沃利。_** 他宛若聽見迪克這麼告訴他。

    沃利再次睜開眼睛時，意識清楚了些，眼皮不再像前幾次那樣痠痛，他盯著天花板，許久之後終於把白色天花板與腦中的圖樣結合在一起。

    他眨眼，將目光往下看去，看見迪克坐在一旁的椅子上，抱著胸，垂著頭，看起來就像睡著了，沃利想呼喚他，可是只能發出乾澀的嗚鳴聲。

     迪克倏然睜開眼睛，望向他。

    「你醒了。」他看見迪克的肩膀些許鬆弛，給他一個安心的笑容「終於—你真的嚇壞我們了，我們以為會失去你。」

    沃利注視著他。他的傷有這麼嚴重？他只記得疼痛，和吵雜聲，還有—迪克。

    他試圖要坐起來，但迪克制止他，調整了他的床，將床的上半部升起，接著他拿起一旁的杯子與水壺，將水到進杯子裡，並將杯子靠近沃利的嘴。

    「謝了…」他咳嗽道，聲音是非常難聽的沙沙聲，但起碼可以發揮作用了。

    「剛才魯迪跟瑪莉還在這裡，他們離開去買一些必用品，巴里去處裡附近一個銀行搶案，我確定他不用幾分鐘就會回來了。」迪克告訴他，他拿出手機「等我一下，他們會想知道這個好消息。試著別又昏過去好嗎？」

    迪克撥打電話，走到廁所內，他帶上門，沃利只能聽見裡頭傳來模糊的聲音。幾分鐘之後，迪克將門打開。

    「布魯斯怎麼說？」沃利在看見迪克表情時問道。

    「他說確定你沒事後就回哥譚一趟，還有—布魯斯對你說：『嗨。』。」迪克收起手機「瑪莉跟魯迪正要趕回來，聽起來你等一下就有一頓大餐與擁抱了。巴里還在跟搶犯周旋，他說他會速戰速決，要我盯著你別爬下床。小隊的其他人很高興你還活著，阿提要我告訴你你是個蠢蛋她要殺了你，很有趣的是，羅伊也說了一樣的話，除了他罵你是個不知悔改又衝動的蠢貨這部分不同外—他們等一下會來看你。」

    「我死定了。」沃利喃喃道「希望我媽他們能夠先到，起碼我能先享用最後的一餐…」

    「你嚇壞他們了，把這當作你的懲罰。」迪克認真地說「別太絕望，我會確保他們讓你留著你的屍首。」

    「沒有幫助，迪克…身為我的好友你應該把我藏起來…」

    「抱歉，我可比你更怕生氣的阿提和羅伊。」他的口氣毫無懼怕與歉意。

    沃利看向迪克，他的臉色有些慘白，眼睛裡帶著血絲，下巴殘留著鬍渣，滿臉憔悴。

    「夥計，你多久沒睡了？你為什麼不回家休息？」沃利艱難地轉動眼球掃描四周，只能看到一張破舊的鐵椅，跟一張狹小的單人床，床墊看起來相當硬「這裡實在不是很適合休息的地方。」

    「我睡過更糟的地方。」迪克說，沒有正面回應他的問題。

    他相信他。他們的工作性質決定了他們的過活方式，品質已不會是他們考慮的因素。

    「我睡了多久？」沃利問。

    「整整三天，喔對了，你可能會想知道，你錯過了情人節。」

    「什麼！」沃利想要拉直身體，但立刻就感覺到疼痛在撕裂他的肌肉。

    他本來已經跟迪克約好要去夜店裡狂歡，他跟迪克都仍然是單身，他們可以嘗試搭訕女孩，也許會有意想不到的運氣。

    沃利在前幾個禮拜終於想通，是時候放下阿提了。他跟阿提在分手後，沒過多久又回復到最初兩人是朋友的時候，偶爾伴著嘴，無時無刻地挖苦對方，卻又互相掩護，關心對方，雖然沒有了愛戀之情，但沃利很開心—阿提很開心。

    他可以理解迪克所說的“兩人還是朋友”的意涵，他跟阿提並不憎恨對方，仍愛著彼此，只是不再是那種愛了，也許他們這樣更好。

    「絕對不要在情人節前幾天出任務，迪克。」他喘著氣，咬著牙說道「在情人節那天死也太悲慘了。」

    「你不會死的。」迪克回覆道，口吻中滿焦慮「下一次你打算做蠢事之前，帶上我。」

    沃利想嘲弄一下迪克豪不掩飾的憂慮，還有那猶存，如此明顯的恐懼，但他隨即想到如果他們立場交換的話，他也會是迪克那副樣子。

    如果躺在這張床的是迪克…他寧可不去想這個假設。

    「不會死…」沃利重複那句話「但在病床上情人節還是很糟…我應該要在一張乾淨的床墊上，身旁還躺著女孩才對。」

    「嘿，起碼你不是那個睡在這張椅子上過情人節的人。」迪克哼了一聲。

 

 

* * *

 

 

2015年

     「夥計，你得停止長高了。」沃利說，幾乎是種抱怨。

    沃利用手比著他跟迪克高度的距離，發現迪克幾乎要超越他時，不免洩氣。他以前很喜歡拿身高來取笑迪克的，等到迪克真的高過他，他將不再有這個優勢，迪克會開始嘲笑他。

    **_但他很久沒這麼做了。_** 一個聲音提醒沃利，他意識到這是一件多麼令人沮喪的事實。

    迪克很久沒表現出孩子氣的一面，不再那麼常放聲大笑了，雖然他在十五歲那年就越來越少這麼做，然而身兼少年正義聯盟隊長的職位，與布魯海德文守護者的身分，迪克把自己塑造成一個沉著成熟、臨危不亂，完美的領導者。只有沃利跟他的前任搭檔會知道，壓力壓得他喘不過氣來，即便他表面功夫做得再好，沃利永遠都清楚那給他多大的重擔。

    沃利沒辦法說服迪克放棄這樣的生活，那是組成迪克‧格雷森的一部份，沒人可以將那一部份挖盡，抽離，因為這麼做的話，他將不再是那個沃利所愛的迪克‧格雷森。

    即便他無法，起碼他能做的，是讓迪克在自己面前卸下偽裝。

    「為什麼？這有損你比我年長的尊嚴嗎？」迪克微笑，隨即認真地說「我倒滿喜歡我的成長的，這有助了我打鬥時的優勢，當我還是十三歲時，這總是變成了我的弱點，我的拳頭不夠有利，手腳不夠長，失去了腰帶，我要把罪犯放倒的難度會很高。」

    沃利想起迪克以前是那樣嚮往蝙蝠俠，他曾大肆分析，用充滿崇拜的眼神說著蝙蝠俠的打鬥方式，期望總有一天他能夠像蝙蝠俠一樣，沃利那時只是潑了他冷水，告訴他以他的長高速度還有得等。

    「夥計，今天不談工作。」沃利提醒他。

    他們已經很久沒像這樣家常閒短，迪克很忙，他很忙，世界到處都需要他們，這種時刻太過寶貴，所以沃利會好好珍惜能夠放鬆的時候。

    他跟迪克是好朋友，不是同事，沃利不覺得有哪一刻他把迪克當做是英雄工作上的一部分，不論是羅賓，還是迪克，對沃利來說，小羅就是小羅，即便他們變了很多，有些事情仍然不會改變。

    「抱歉…」迪克給了一個帶著歉意的眼神「只是最近太多問題接踵而來，我們還是不知道五年前蝙蝠俠他們究竟在那十六個小時做了什麼，我有預感這不是—」

    「迪克。」沃利叫住他。

    迪克僵住，接著點頭。

    「抱歉。」

    然後，是一陣沉默，沃利發現他不知道該說些什麼，他最近除了閃電小子的事務外，就是被論文、課業占滿所有的時間，他不覺得那對放鬆有什麼幫助，他努力地挖掘近期發生有趣的事。

    他看著迪克欲張嘴，但又縮回去，他想迪克情況跟他一個樣，或許更糟，因為迪克無論如何當能夠把話題引導回到工作上，而且還不是有意的。

    忘了迪克，這傢伙根本幫不上什麼忙。沃利決定靠自己的力量推動一個和平、平常的對話。

    街上的情人雙雙經過，商家裡還擺著愛心形狀的擺設，用大紅色包裹著裝事，沃利這時才想起今天是情人節—他竟然會忘記這件事，他只是在那緊密中的計劃表中終於找到空隙，想著要找迪克出來，他真沒想到會這麼湊巧。

    說到湊巧…

    「你知道…我發現一件有趣的事。」沃利開口，帶著半玩笑半認真的口吻「我們每一年的情人節都是一起過的，而我們甚至沒有邀請對方，我們是不是情人的情人。」

    迪克轉過頭，眨了眨眼睛。

    **_喔，糟了。_** 沃利感到心跳加速，困惑自己的反應，這只是個玩笑，而且那也的確是事實。

    迪克凝視著他，一句話也沒說，久到沃利開始後悔他說出口，他不知道為什麼他要這麼說，這只是…感覺很對，經過了一年，他對迪克參雜了更多沃利難以說清的情感，他太有意識迪克在他身邊，若有似離的感情徘盪在他們倆之間。

    迪克還是沒有回話，沃利緊張地撇開視線，道歉的話語駐留在他的喉間，他不想令迪克感到不適。

    「我注意到了。」迪克忽然柔和說道，沃利可以想像有一絲柔光在他眼眸裡，嘴角泛起小小的微笑。

    「很有趣對吧？」沃利乾涸地說道。

    「對。」迪克輕笑，接著帶著玩味說著「那我想我該祝你情人節快樂了—情人節快樂，沃。」

    沃利發現他止不住臉上的笑容。

    「情人節快樂，迪克。」

 

 

* * *

 2016年 

    「你是個煩人的傢伙，沃。」迪克輕輕說，他不得如此，他感覺如果他再大聲一點，那些聲音將會震垮他最後的理智。

    他站在墳墓之前，至腰高的墳上刻著“最棒的兒子—沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特”。

    **_他比那個代表的份量還要更多。_** 迪克看著刻印的字想。沃利不只是維斯特夫婦的兒子，他是閃電小子，有著全世界第二快的速度，他拯救的人數以千計，最終為了這個世界而犧牲，然而對這個世界來說，他的消失僅僅是一個居住在中心城的大學男孩的逝去。

    **_沃利代表更多更多的意義。_**

    「他們在正義之山裡放了個你作為閃電小子的投影，雖然不是雕像，不過你會喜歡的。」迪克向他保證「巴特接替你的制服，他跟提姆他們相處得很好，閃電小子依舊會繼續拯救世界。」

    他像報告那樣，一一說著。

    「梅根跟康納又再一起了，雖然他們還是有一些爭吵，但我想他們會沒事的。羅伊跟柴雀絲貓有了一個小女兒，對，我跟你一樣驚訝，我到現在還是不懂他們怎麼站到一塊的—不過布魯斯也這麼做過，我猜罪犯那種危險感很吸引他們吧…阿提有了新的身分，叫母老虎，她跟卡爾德…我不知道，我感覺他們之間有種火花，雖然他們還不願承認，可他們兩個也不是你跟阿提，所以我想很快就會有好消息了，我真的希望卡爾德能放下失去圖拉的痛。」

    圖拉的死花了卡爾德整整三年來哀弔，圖拉的回憶就像一個無底洞般，吸收著卡爾德的生命，迪克不知道他要花多少時間才能夠減輕失去的痛，也許終其一生都無法吧。

    迪克感到哀慟正在侵擾他，可他又那樣驕傲，他們是英雄，理應為世界犧牲，沒有任何一個死法比犧牲更加崇高，更加榮耀，沃利會說“你瞧，我是個英雄”，搭配上他一臉露出牙齒的大笑。

    迪克想要記住那樣的他。

    「我想要告訴你…」

    迪克停下，他大口呼吸，連同痛苦嚥下。

    「我…我從來沒有告訴你—我愛你。」當他說出口時，他心中那股壓著他的沉重情感並沒有隨之消逝，相反的，他正沉淪著，窒息著。

    「你大概會嚇到跑地球三圈，再跑五圈來消化我說的話，不過…是的，我愛你，沃利，我無法告訴你愛上你是什麼時候，我只是…我不知道，在某一天忽然發現—意識到我愛你。」

    「老天，我愛你，當我發現時，我嚇壞了，我不知道我該怎麼辦，我不想任何人注意到，我試圖要忘記，你跟阿提在一起時很快樂，我不—我不想破壞—因為你知道後，你會開始變得小心翼翼，變得太在意我的感受，然後影響你們之間的關係—」 _你就是如此體貼。_ 迪克想這麼說，想大聲承認沃利的美好「我不想，那不是我想要的…」

    迪克沉默了一會，忽然覺得自己可笑。他擅於隱藏他的情緒，有時他欺騙人的技巧好到連他自己都騙了過去。

    迪克真的笑了。

    「我是個很糟糕的騙子，對吧？」迪克望著沃利的墓碑，好似他的好友就坐在那裡，對著他露出不贊同的表情「你總是能立刻知道我的謊言，即便有時連我都沒注意到，可你一直都知道，你一直都在避免我變得虛假。」

    迪克從未畏懼他走得太遠，他有蝙蝠俠，有芭芭拉，還有隊友防止他變成一個他不願成為的人，而沃利會一直在那裡，不論何時何地，迪克永遠都知道他可以信賴沃利。

    他長大後，很多事情改變了，變太多了，世界變了，人們變了，他曾經賴以相信的信念不再牢不可固，可沃利沒變，他一直都沒變，那像永恆。

    「事實是，那不完全是真的，我…我不想要我們的關係變質，一旦揭穿，我們就再也不會回復了，我不想失去我們的友誼—那是我從以前就一直渴望的，從我很小的時候—所以我想最好的辦法就是放下，在任何人注意到之前。」迪克闔上眼睛「就算我們不是那種關係，可是我們之間的牽絆是真的，那樣就夠了，我們會一直看照對方，沒什麼會改變，只要我忘記就好了。」

    迪克記得他一直都是那樣害怕，恐懼沃利會發現，他以為愛會移轉或者淡化，他十五歲，十六歲，十七歲，十八歲，十九歲，他以為他最終可以放下對沃利的愛，自欺欺人不過爾爾。

    「最後發現我無法忘記，我怎麼可能？沒有人比你更好了，沃利，沒有人會在半夜接起我的電話只因我寂寞，會一發不語地就接受我的任性，衝過半個地球來找我，寬恕我每個過錯，抓住我的手尾隨我墜落，記得我每一個不重要的小事，想盡辦法讓我開心—」

    忽然間，他無法繼續，他的眼淚梗在他的喉間，就差那麼一點，他至今為止隱忍住的情緒就會潰堤，他將會崩潰，他不能這麼做，他還有其他的工作，他還有兩個城市需要他照顧，提姆需要他，蝙蝠俠—布魯斯還需要他。

    這陣子迪克總會想起他跟沃利的過去，沃利在笑，沃利在哭，沃利興奮，沃利憤怒—他會想著那些回憶，在半夜中共伴著啤酒，若他能再醉一些，他能聽見沃利，與他記憶中的聲音重和上，迷茫之中，迪克幾乎可以相信沃利還活著—他想要接受那個錯覺。

    沃利說過，每一次情人節他們都是一起度過，迪克在很久以前就意識到那點，他當時訝異於沃利的細心，因為沃利不該記得這種事，他們不是情人，他們也未曾在一起做浪漫的事，但他們總是擁有彼此。

    「你是個白癡，沃。」冰冷的淚水沁流下他的臉龐，滴落到手背，迪克沒有擦掉「一個美好、無暇的白痴。」

    **_我愛你，沃利‧魯道夫‧維斯特。_** 迪克想著他沒有說出口的告白。

    「你知道你最令人討厭的地方在哪嗎？你死了，你這混蛋就這麼死了，一點徵兆也沒有，讓我連向你坦承的機會都沒有。」

    要是天不是那樣冷就好了，寒風吹拂著，萬籟俱寂，記憶中的沃利在他耳邊大笑著。

    「不過我想，這就是我愛你的地方。」

    迪克將頭靠在墳墓上。他希望他還機會可以向沃利坦白。

 

 

* * *

 

2017年

     「迪克，夥計，起來—」沃利輕推還在床上沉睡的迪克。

    那二十歲的青年沒有移動，趴在筆電上，半蓋著棉被，這提醒了他，他得教訓一下迪克的睡覺習慣。昨晚沃利還醒著時，迪克以趴著的姿勢敲打著鍵盤，他確信迪克昨晚非常晚睡，直到體力透支才蓋起筆電。

   「來吧，懶惰的睡美人。」沃利搖晃迪克，這次大力了些。

    迪克只有將頭微微抬起，睡眼惺忪地看著前方，又繼續趴下。

    **_這可是你要求的。_** 沃利決定使出殺手鐧，坐到床的一邊，一隻手繞過迪克，在一邊作為身體的支撐點，另一隻手撥開脖子的髮梢，他彎下腰，親吻著迪克的脖子，一遍又一遍，輕柔地宛如點水般。

    迪克細微地抖動他的脖子與肩膀。

    「我恨你。」他低沉地呻吟道，將頭埋進手裡。

    「你再不移動你的屁股我就要開始下一個動作了。」沃利警告他，迪克討厭下一個。

    迪克終於半撐起身體，用一隻手推開沃利。

    「別那樣叫我起床。」迪克呢喃道。

    「那就別那樣賴床。」沃利得意地笑了，他自有方法可以讓迪克照他說的去做。

    「現在才早上七點。」迪克看了眼床頭櫃上的鬧鐘「七點。」他又強調了一次，彷彿在說“你沒開玩笑吧？誰會這個時間點起床？”。

    「沒錯，你正好趕上我準備的早餐！」沃利開心地說道「別發牢騷了，我可是比你早起很多，你還沒聽到我的怨言呢。」

    「你早起為我準備早餐？我應該說你可真貼心嗎？」迪克帶著沙啞的聲音說道，仍然未完全清醒，但他眼角帶著一絲笑意。

    沃利有點喜歡他那麼笑，在他為迪克做某件事讓他開心時，他所給予沃利的淺笑是最甜美的回報。

    「因為我是棒透了的男朋友，最好的！」

    沃利撿起地上的衣服與牛仔褲，交給已經坐在床邊的迪克。

    「謝了。」迪克含糊地說道。

    沃利等待迪克穿完服飾，在迪克起身時，輕推迪克。

    「先去沖個澡吧，我可不想你變得跟灰姑娘一樣。」沃利說，盡可能讓聲音保持正常。

    迪克對著他做出明顯的挑眉動作，沃利難堪地咳了兩聲。

    **_是啊，我知道，別那樣看我。_**

    迪克噘起嘴，看起來想要多說什麼，不過他似乎已經下了個結論，不論他喜歡不喜歡，他都沒有要發問的意思。

    **_不不，不是你想得那樣。_** 沃利在心底吶喊。

    「我先去，嗯，沖澡。」迪克說，將浴室門關上。

    迪克一定是想到別的地方去了，啊—！他真的不該被別人灌醉，醉到連他的超速度的消化也無法分解完，現在他賭上他自己男朋友還有身為大情聖的尊嚴了。

    **_謹言慎行，謹慎選擇你的朋友。_** 沃利決定把這兩句話當作今年的座右銘。

    幾分鐘之後，迪克從浴室裡出來，看起來神清氣爽許多，肥皂的香味從他的身上傳來，沃利曾懷疑過相同的香皂，為什麼香味似乎就只會殘留在迪克上，不過迪克告訴他那只是他聞不到自己的味道而已。

    迪克平常除了肥皂或洗髮乳的香味外，還有另一股屬於迪克的味道，混合著薄荷香，沃利不知道迪克是否也能在沃利身上聞到他的味道。

    「沉香木。」迪克說道。

    「什麼？」沃利回神。

    「關於你剛才想的，是沉香木，還有一點化學藥劑。」迪克拿起浴巾，搓揉自己的頭髮。

    蝙蝠家族的入侵技巧已經高超到連別人的內心了嗎？沃利尷尬地搔後腦，接著走向迪克，接過他手中的浴巾，幫他擦拭。

    迪克沒有反抗，也沒有做出反感的表情，沃利不經鬆了一口氣。 _擦頭髮，可以。_ 他在心中的眾多選項中在“擦拭頭髮”那個打了個勾。

    他將迪克擦到半乾後，便把毛巾放到椅子上。迪克先移動到餐桌旁，桌上是好幾道不一樣的菜餚，放置在一盤盤精緻的玻璃盤上，桌子的中央放著一束康乃馨。

    沃利在迪克坐好時，將刀叉遞給他，後者研究著碗盤上的食物，也難怪他會疑惑，因為這些菜色是沃利第一次端在餐桌上的，有些他還特地為了美觀而細選了菜餚。

    「別擔心，裡面可沒有毒藥，白雪公主。」沃利清清喉嚨說，覺得滿腦子的困窘。這什麼鬼發言啊？

    這下迪克忍不住了，他抬起頭，注視著沃利。

    「我從剛才就想問了，那是什麼？你是最近讀太多童話故事嗎？」他用開玩笑的語氣說「還是你前幾天對付的巫師對你施了奇怪的法術？」

    「這個嘛…你知道…這是我們在一起後第一個過的情人節，我想我們應該來點不一樣的？」沃利試著撒謊。

    「而你就決定用童話故事來稱呼我？這連情趣都稱不上，比上次那個還糟。說真的，那是什麼？」

    「休斯的蠢主意。」沃利看了眼迪克，後者表現出懷疑的目光「好啦，我跟休斯那群人前幾天喝了點酒—好，喝了很多酒—我們都有點醉了，所以變得有點大膽—好，我是被激的—總之，我們玩了大冒險，結論是我輸了，懲罰是我必須在情人節那天對我的情人說跟公主有關的情話，直到你阻止我為止。」

    **_天殺的損友。_** 沃利暗自在心中罵了一遍那晚跟他喝酒的朋友，他們不會因為他交了個男朋友而瞧不起他，但這阻止不了他們捉弄他。

    「好吧，你可以停止了，這有點恐怖，說實在的。」迪克說道，雖然沃利聽不出來他有受到多大的困擾，反倒是有趣居多。

    「起碼我盡力了。」沃利點點頭，他可沒有引誘迪克問他實情，所以他沒有違反規則「你完全不知道要把那些粉紅色的東西塞進對話裡有多難！」

    「有什麼關係？你很適合粉紅系列。」迪克笑道「你在畢業典禮裝扮的角色跟你很搭，那叫什麼？喔，對了—長髮—」

    「閉嘴，吃你的早餐。」沃利惱羞地打斷他。

    迪克咯咯笑，像個孩子般嘴上帶著戲謔的魅笑，雙眼笑開懷，他今天的心情很好，甚至開始哼著歌，沃利聽出那是麥卡尼的“我們可以去任何地方”。

    或許那個大冒險的懲罰沒那麼糟。

    「我還是覺得我們應該去法國餐廳吃晚餐…」沃利說，坐在迪克對面的椅子上。他一直滿喜歡法國菜的，迪克也喜歡。

    「不。我們說好的，你可以擁有你的早上與下午，晚上就是我負責的，我付帳。」迪克說，語句中不容許反駁。

    他的語氣慎重，態度匆促，急著想要找回主導權，沃利可以理解他的反應。

    他們還在嘗試如何當情侶，沃利有時不知道自己該怎麼做，他愛迪克，也許比他想像中得更早就愛上迪克了，可沃利還是經常感到慌亂，手足無措，他不確定他跟迪克間會是什麼樣，成為情人後，他們的互動好像改變了，卻又什麼也沒變。

    他們現在一同居住，他們會接吻，會擁抱，迪克有時會帶上消夜去他的實驗室找他，他偶爾會去迪克的學校接他回來，迪克在他生日時送了他一本艱澀的，已經絕版的書，他陪迪克一同去迪克父母墳前，感恩節時期去維斯特家與韋恩家度過—除了親吻，其它幾樣他們在認識的這幾年中都會對方做過，因此在他們交往後，沃利總是覺得自己做得不夠多。

    他想要為迪克做更特別的事。

    但他又該做什麼呢？普通情侶那套不可能適用在他們身上，他過往的情史也提供不了太大的幫助。這是迪克，他最好的朋友，現在成了他的男朋友，他不可能買玫瑰花給迪克佯裝浪漫，當他們是朋友時，他們不搞浪漫那一套，比起在高級餐廳裡喝著年份久遠的酒，用乾淨的高腳杯輕碰祝福，他們更喜歡到酒吧或者家中，用瓶罐裝的啤酒喝到倒地不起，或敲打著空罐大聲唱歌。

    只要他們開始想做些像情侶會做的，都顯得太刻意，兩人還會因為對方的行為而愣住，再尷尬地接受對方的好意。

    刻意，就是他們現在最大的問題，迪克肯定也跟他一樣混亂，他做過的蠢事可不比沃利少，他只是很懂得補救。

    現在他們交往了半年，這是他們在一起後第一個過的情人節，沃利希望他可以找到答案，他想跟迪克走得越遠越好。

    「如果你堅持的話，只是別選太多青菜的餐廳好嗎？」迪克有時會為了捉弄他而選擇素餐廳，即便他自己也不是什麼青菜愛好者。

    迪克回給他一個邪惡的笑容。天，他覺得晚上可有得玩了。

    他在心底暗自祈禱迪克不會把他還是孩子時候的惡作劇手法通通拿來使用，只為了紀念他們第一年情人節。

    他們一邊聊著學校、工作的狀況，朋友間離譜的笑話，還有少年正義聯盟的近況，很快地就完成了他們的早餐。迪克站起來，伸出手想收盤子，但沃利立刻搶了回來。

    「我負責早上跟中午，記得嗎？」沃利把桌上的盤子端在手上，並將它們疊在一起。

    迪克聳肩，沒有堅持。

    「給我五分鐘收拾。」他快速地在迪克臉頰上留下一吻。

    他端著手中的盤子，來到廚房的洗手台，用正常的速度開始洗碗，迪克受夠了他總是弄破碗盤，因此禁止他在碰觸玻璃物品時使用他的能力。

    在他洗完盤子後，他回過身，發現迪克就站在門口邊，靠著門框柔和地看著他，不知道他在那邊站多久了。

    「那麼…」迪克慢慢地開口，臉上掛著笑容「我為你的燭光晚餐付帳，我想這算守信用吧？」

    沃利凝視迪克整整一秒鐘—對他而言夠久了—才終於想起他的意思是多年以前他們所下的賭，當他們還是孩子，對彼此還不了解的時候，迪克下的承諾。

    沃利回以笑容，他想再次親吻那張笑得燦爛的唇。

    他走向迪克，牽起他的手，將它們的手放在胸前，他們之間的距離就只有拳頭之遠，迪克的臉離他是那樣之近，他對上迪克那湛藍的雙眼，眼底閃爍著某種光芒，他忽然感到滿足。

    這是一個開始。

   

 

 


End file.
